A Letter
by lookingforlyndsey
Summary: Until then, I'll be watching.


_I've no idea if any of you are familiar with tumblr RPing, but I'm lazy and don't feel like explaining it. However, if you do know what it is; I do it. In fact, I play James. We do these things in my RP where someone will send you a prompt for a drabble (or oneshot). Well, most of the stuff I write here is also written in my RP. I got a prompt recently saying, "What would James say to Peter after he died?" That's a little vague but I took it as what would James say to Peter after realizing he betrayed them? See, here's the thing; he knows that Peter would defended himself for as long as possible. And in death, time is not a thing. So we know that it could go on for... well, forever - hypothetically. Also - again hypothetically - let's say that in death you know everyone's prophecy. So, for example; Lily and James knew Voldemort wasn't going to end up killing Harry the whole time. So instead, James wrote Peter a letter shortly after dying, assuming he could read it. This is what it said;_

* * *

_Wormtail,_

You know what's funny? I'm dead. You know what's even funnier? It's your fault. But you know what totally trumps it all and is downright the funniest, most hilarious, absolutely bonkers part about it? I'm not even mad.

And I don't even blame you.

Maybe it's my need to stay loyal to you and Remus and Sirius. Maybe it's the fact that I've always known you would rather live than die (which coincidentally is the mentality of a Death Eater). Maybe it's simply because I always knew you were brave. They didn't stick you in Gryffindor for your brawns, that's for sure. But brave enough to betray the one person that _always _believed in you? No matter what? That's harsh. And Lily, she adored you. Harry would've too, you know. 'Course, not now. Seeing as you killed his parents.

Shut up, I know it wasn't technically you. You don't bite the hand that feeds you, Peter; that's all I'm saying. You sided with the enemy. They put you on the spot, I understand that. You wanted to live so you gave them what they wanted. That's some shit. But I wouldn't put it past you. Don't even take that as an insult, because it's not one. I feel like I know you well enough to understand what was going through your head that night.

Probably went something like "If I don't tell them, they'll kill me. I want to live. James and Lily have never had an issue with dying. In fact, they've always gracefully accepted that it would probably happen sooner than they wanted. That being said... why not? Why not tell Voldemort where they are so I can live? I'll miss James but he'll never be hurt again in death. I'll miss Lily too, she was always nice to me. But they'll be safer there. Both of them." I'll bet you didn't even think about Harry until after the deal was done. You couldn't let yourself do it, could you, Pete? To think about that tiny baby boy who wouldn't be able to defend himself... to know you were about to rip his life away from him... painful, huh? So you did it. You sold us out. You thought they'd let you go. Didn't occur to you that they would make you come, make you stand outside my house until everything was over. You didn't think that you would be roped into a lifetime of loyalty to a man you previously fought against, did you? No, Peter. No you didn't.

It sucks that I'm going to have to watch you lose your mind for the next seventeen years and there not be a single thing I can do about it. And I hate you for making Sirius lose his mind as well. He deserves this even less than I did, even less that Harry did. But I'm going to do it anyway. Watch over you, I mean. Because that's just the kind of friend I am. And when you fight against my son, Peter, I'm going to root for him. And when you finally give up and kill yourself, I'm going to be standing on the other side of the veil.

You're going to look twenty-one again. Yea, us Marauders. We meet again at the same ages. All of us do, actually. It's great. But here's the deal...

Our first meeting is not going to be fun. I was loyal to you growing up, yes. But my son will _always_ come first. And the moment you turn your wand on him is the moment I turn my back on you.

Until then, I'll be watching.

Mischief Managed,  
_Prongs._


End file.
